


Good God, You're a Sweet Thing

by TinyMoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Frottage, Hunter Jess, Hunter Sarah, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMoons/pseuds/TinyMoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies slowly untangle, clumsy in their movements as they fall apart. With trembling limbs, they let go. Their bodies suddenly shy though their bones have known the other’s quaking, the clench of taut muscles under heated skin. Though never quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good God, You're a Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Mayalaen for the SPN Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange! I really hope you like it, I wish I had more time to work on it and get a plot going! I confess I ran out of time, so many things going on but it was enjoyable to write. Even if a little rushed. Enjoy dear readers, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Also, I have some art work that my sister did as well! I'll update as soon as I figure out how to add it. Her wee art is over on instagram.com/traceybeakers. 
> 
> The title comes from a Van Morrison song called Sweet Thing. I urge you to check out the acoustic by [Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAbs_PYfpvQ). So good.
> 
> This is the first time I've written anything like this, tell me what you think!
> 
> It's also the first time writing for this ship and now I've kind of falling in love with them.

It is said that once you’re in, that’s it. There’s no going back. 

Standing in the open air, arms raised towards the sky, palms stretched wide and trembling, does not grant you mercy. The rain will still come. Thick, and heavy. First with ease like wind through chimes, hardly there at all. A soothing balm for flushed skin, raw and swollen from a fight against snarling teeth and claws. 

Then all at once. 

Until the earth is saturated with it, leaving sweat to cool and stick to tattered clothes. Suffocating. Terrible in its frenzy. 

The monster had shallow skin stretched over it bones, barely able to contain the contaminated contents brewing beneath its flesh. The thin membrane of skin pulsating, its transparency making ropes of veins clearly visible to the naked eye. It’s a wonder the force of its throbs hadn’t torn the flesh apart like tissue paper, spilling entrails without care onto the ground in great, thick lumps. 

This was her first real hunt. 

“Jess, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

An arms snakes around her ribs, pulling her tight into the heaving body lined against her own. She goes willingly, too exhausted to fight against it even if she wanted to. Despite the warmth the embrace offers, she can’t stop shaking. A short few, fretful tremors slowly became erratic as they travel down the length of her body. The air around her vibrates. 

Out of nowhere, hands come up to cradle her face. Purposeful thumbs brush over her cheeks in broad, sweeping motions. They’re cold, and clumsy. It feels good against her hot skin. 

“Jess, you still with me?”

Her chest contracts. _Sarah._

Of course it’s Sarah who’d find her, out in the open of all places. Right where she shouldn’t be, but none of that mattered. Sam would give her a hard time, he’d used words like _reckless_ and _stupid_ and _how could you Jess I thought we had a deal_. But that hardly mattered anymore. Not when they were safe and unbroken and whole. 

It was over, it was done. Sam would just have to get over it and take his bitch face elsewhere and just be glad that Jess is apparently pretty damn handy with a blade. A heaviness swept through her, her vision going in and out of focus. 

The knife she’d been holding fell from her grasp with a dull thunk, embedding itself into the earth as it had the swollen gut of that _thing_. She had done that.

Her first kill. 

~~~

The room is silent. Shadows of dark blue and grey clash with the soft furnishings scattered about the floor. Dawn is on the horizon. Its soft glow illuminates the autumn sky, waxy against the dark fringe of mountains in the distance, trees swallowed up in heaps of black. 

Jess is vaguely aware of someone shuffling to her right, the soft sound pressing on the haze of her mind. She shifts, turning onto her side to investigate the source of her irritation. Squinting, she peers blearily across the room to blink at a guilty looking Sarah standing a few feet away by a bed not unlike her own. 

They are back at the motel. How in the fuck-

"Oh shit, I woke you. Hold on." Sarah upends the contents of a rucksack onto the flowery covers of the motel bed, discarding clothes and books in the process. 

A mumbled _hmm_ is all Jess can manage as a response, not quite trusting her own voice to speak just yet. Everything hurts. From under the covers, she wriggles her bare toes. That’s weird. Glancing across the room she catches sight of her boots propped against another pair, just as worn and dirty as her own. 

When she was out, Sarah must have helped her out of them. It’s clear that the other woman had moved her under the warmth of the covers. A warmth pools low in her belly, fluttering up a storm in its wake. It’s a crime that she hadn’t been conscious enough to remember that.

“Right, okay,” Sarah sighs, a rush of air leaving her lungs. A crease forms between her brows, lips slanting into a frown. “Are you okay to sit up for a bit? I really don’t want to move you, but the sooner we treat those cuts the better.”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Sitting up isn’t as hard of a task as she thought it was going to be. As far as she could tell, the injuries she sustained are superficial. Nothing feels broken, or torn, which is always a good sign. Hands take hold of her shoulders, easing her into a more comfortable position towards the centre of the bed, giving her more room to stretch her legs. 

Sarah moves onto the bed to sit facing her, placing long lengths of clean cotton, alcohol, and some kind of bottled ointments between them. In this line of work it’s important to be well stocked, or risk illness from a nasty infection from an untreated wound or from bleeding out onto the shitty carpet of a motel room somewhere. Not the most glamorous way to go. 

With careful hands, Sarah soaks a corner of cloth in alcohol. Her eyes still don’t meet Jess’, who watches, fascinated as the other woman reaches between them and takes her chin in her hand, angling her face so that her cheek is exposed for closer inspection. One particular scratch tugs her skin, feeling tight and stretched. It stings like a bitch. The silence makes Jess feel oddly exposed, to have someone tend to her in such a tender way. 

It wasn’t always so easy between them. There was a time when they could barely stand the sight of each other, being in the same room for longer than a few minutes at a time wasn’t the most comfortable of experiences. That’s putting it lightly. But there is something about facing danger every week of your life that connects people together in the strangest of ways, a case of dying alone or accepting the help of someone who understands what you’re going through. The things you have seen and witnessed. Jess always thought that Sarah thought of her as pretty much useless in the beginning, since she didn’t really know how to fight in real combat. Didn’t get her hands dirty. 

It was frustrating. Jess was good at what she did, knew what to look out for and how to get a broader grasp at what they were fighting against. Research was something that she was good at, there was no shame in it. Sarah must have eventually seen that. That there was merit in what she did, skill and patience that deserved some credit or recognition every once in a while. 

They still weren’t exactly close, Jess suspects that there will always be tension between them ready to snap at the slightest of pressure, but she’s okay with the way things are now. 

Mostly. 

“You really worried Sam, you know.” It’s spoken so quiet that she almost misses it. 

A pang of guilt twists in her stomach like clenching fists. She kind of figured that would happen. Sam had made her promise that she’d stay out of harms way, it was part of the deal. She’d research, they’d gut things. Simple. But it just wasn’t in her nature to take a step back. Somewhere deep within her soul she felt it, knew that the thirst that drives her to dig deep for answers and marvel had their reality was going to be her downfall. That she was going to suffer due to her own curiosity, from ignoring any fragment of rationality that resides within her. Of course, it was always going to be that way. There was hardly a time in her life that she held back from reaching out and pulling the reigns to steer in another direction. 

Sam couldn’t blame her. 

It wasn’t what she imagined her life to be like, it hadn’t crossed her mind that her path through life would leave a bloody trail of rotten corpses in her wake. Bloated bellies, flaps of skin peeling from jagged, misshapen bones, the putrid stench of decay and rot and filth. Things she thought she’d read about, in the safety of an office somewhere, searching through files and conversing with clients. But never this. Seeing it and living it…it somehow all made sense how it could lead someone to drink themselves to oblivion. She’d seen it before, in the shaking hands of Dean Winchester who’d reach for his flask before he’d even open his eyes from sleeping. 

One thing was for certain. There was no escaping it, once you’re a part of that life you never get your old one back. 

But somehow, she was alright with that. Maybe this was exactly where she needed to be. 

Moving her attention back to Sarah, her heart skips a beat. Sarah has stopped what she was doing in favour of shifting closer to Jess, now resting on her heels so that she’s gazing down at her. Her expression is unreadable, but the way in which her eyes roam about her face has Jess frozen to the spot. 

There’s a heavy knot in her throat that wasn’t there before. Holy shit, she can’t breathe. 

“I thought it was actually kind of awesome. Badass, even. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Oh Fuck. Her pulse flutters, blood staining her cheeks. Biting her lip, she’s mortified. There’s no way in the world that Sarah couldn’t see the blush heating her face. 

This seemed to please the other woman, who smiles a small smile, a rosy flush blossoming her own cheeks. It was adorable. That’s until she traces the seam of her lip with her tongue, Jess’ gaze following the movement all the while. Then Jess just about feels like dying. 

All she can think about is all the places she’d like to kiss her. She could feel it sometimes, standing next to Sarah. The urge to reach out and just touch, trace featherlight brushes against her skin with fingers and soft lips. Now is just like one of those times. 

When Sarah speaks again, it’s spoken in a whisper. A trace of fear that Jess never thought was possible for her. 

“I want to kiss you.”

Oh god, “Sarah.”

Something in her voice must betray her because suddenly fingers find their way into her hair, fevered and shaking. Harsh lips find hers, teeth clashing. The sharp drag of nails across her scalp dragging a long moan from her lips. 

The air in the room is heavy; suddenly she feels dizzy and is thankful for when she’s pushed gently back onto the sheets below them. Straddling her hips, Sarah brings their bodies together. A tangle of limbs and messy sheets, unsure of where she begins and Sarah’s body ends. 

Sarah pulls back, her eyes widening in mute wonder at what they’d done. Jess could still feel the shallow breathing on her neck, her jaw, her face. The flushed stretch of skin where the woman’s mouth had lingered, hot and wet and lips trembling. 

Jessica is on fire. 

The flame licks along the curving slope of her spine from where she’s arched off the bed, unable to help herself from lifting her hips seeking pleasure from the woman above her. A delicious kind of friction. 

The fine, soft lines on Sarah’s face, the gentle creases around her eyes and lips tighten with worry as she stares at Jess as though waiting for her reaction. Her chest pushes in and out in front of her, her breathing heavy, eyes flickering about them as though she wants to run, to get as far away from Jess as fast her legs can carry her. 

She opens her mouth as if to say something but is silenced by Jess’ hand, whose long fingers reach for her hunter’s face. If they hadn’t been lying in such close proximity the sound of Sarah’s soft gasp would have been lost to the heavy rain thumping hard against the window. 

Before she knew what she was doing she found herself holding Sarah’s face in her hands, her thumbs brushing her cheeks, tracing the line of her plump lips. The constellation of freckles over her nose, the thick bloom of eyelashes. 

“Jess?”

She has no answer to give. No words come to her mind, to sooth the anxious tremble in Sarah’s voice, her mouth. Jess pulls the shaking woman above her impossibly closer, and brings their lips together again, their kiss soft and sweet. 

Sarah reacts almost immediately, taking it as permission, moaning into her mouth as Jess grabs the sharp jut of her hips, grinding up into the woman on her lap. 

“Shit, Jess…”

Sarah seems to have caught on what Jess is asking for, pushing her knee between the woman’s beneath her, forcing her legs apart so that one calf wraps around the expanse of Sarah’s waist drawing them closer together. Sarah gently rolls her hips against hers, half straddling her thigh, the friction sparking a warmth to pool in her lower abdomen. Then all too soon Sarah is pulling away, leaving her feeling cold, the heat vanishing with Sarah’s retreating body. 

Feeling a pang of annoyance at being ignored, Jess paws at the front of Sarah’s shirt trying to pull her back, to feel her heat, her lips against her skin. 

To Jess’ frustration, Sarah merely huffs out a soft chuckle. “Jess, gotta get rid of these layers.”

Oh. 

Their bodies slowly untangle, clumsy in their movements as they fall apart. With trembling limbs, they let go. Their bodies suddenly shy though their bones have known the other’s quaking, the clench of taut muscles under heated skin. Though never quite like this.

Jess is amazed at how many layers it takes to peel away before she’s free to run her fingertips over the naked skin of Sarah’s stomach. She enjoys watching the twitching of her muscles as she traces designs over her skin. 

Sarah leans over her slowly and leaves a light kiss on her temple, her cheek, her neck. Her fingers trace the outline of Jess’ face with a feather light touch, wiping away the wetness under her eyes that she was unaware that she’d shed. When her fingers find her mouth, Jess parts her lips, flicking her tongue over the soft pad, the salty taste of her emotion still evident. 

Sarah gasps when Jess takes a second finger, sucking at them gently, lapping her tongue over the delicate flesh. The brunette moves her hand away, a determined look now cast on her face. 

“Jess, I gotta know, are you comfortable with all of this?”

“Sarah, _please._ ”

She hardly cares that she’s practically begging for Sarah to…To what, exactly? But her question is answered when she’s aware of the shy touch of the other woman against her breast, caressing the tender skin sending shivers through her body in pleasure. 

The bed creaks from under them as their bodies collide, hands grasping, Sarah’s breath ghosting over her trembling torso as she brings her mouth to her nipple, already hardening under the attention. Jess reaches for the other woman, spreading her thighs when Sarah runs her fingers up the fragile skin. Jess has no time to feel self conscious about the light dusting of fine hairs on her legs before she feels the soft press of Sarah’s thumb against her clit, making her jump with a cry. She rubs in slow, lazy circles, burying her nose against Jess’ throat when the blonde throws her head back with a low groan. 

_Fuck._

Jess can’t stop the rocking of her hips, from arching her back, gripping the sheets tight from under her. _God_ , she can’t get enough. When Sarah slips two fingers into her, curving in a way that makes her see stars, her muscles tense, her toes tingling. 

“Oh fuck, Jess.” Sarah curses when Jess squeezes and throbs around her fingers, sounding just as wrecked as she is. 

Their kisses are open mouthed, bodies hypersensitive as they drag their nails along the others’ sweat soaked skin, raising pink lines in its wake. Jess wants to kiss her everywhere all at once, explore her with her tongue, see what sounds she can pull from her throat. But all she can do is moan, muscles spasming, as Sarah works her fingers in and out of her, fingers bending, the delicious slide against her clit. Sarah moans obscenely from above her, continuing to grind her hips into Jess in search of her own pleasure. Good god, she's beautiful. Her naked body writhing, shuddering as she rubs against her eased by the wetness between her thighs. Fuck, she can feel Sarah's heat, the subtle brush of hair against her hip. It all drives Jess insane at how intimate the whole thing is. 

Crowding over Jess’ body, Sarah sucks her lip into her mouth, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. That’s all it takes. The pain pleasure sending shocks through her body, her arms and legs jelly, her whole body tingling. 

“Ahh! Oh _fuuucck_ , Sarah… _mm_ , Jesus fuck.”

The building pleasure in her explodes, her whole body seizes, throbbing and twitching as wave after wave runs through her, only to melt into the bed beneath her once again.

She’s out of breath, her chest heaving but she manages to say, “We are _so_ doing that again.” 

Reaching for Sarah’s hand, she sucks her fingers into her mouth tasting herself there with a gentle _hmmm_ making Sarah's eyes widen. 

With a wicked grin, Jess grabs onto Sarah’s shoulders swirling them around, pressing the other woman against the mattress to straddle her. 

“This time, my turn.”


End file.
